


The Cuddles Are Strong With This One

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars + Couch Cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cuddles Are Strong With This One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edgebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgebug/gifts).



> This is a headcanon of edgebug's that I thought would be nice to write. It was.

"I thought you had already seen them," Sam says.  
Lucifer shrugs. "In a sense, yes. I mean, _Nick_ has seen them, but I've never watched them personally."  
"Well, uh. Alright. No reason we can't, I suppose." Sam searches through their massive DVD collection, pulls out a similar-colored box set, and sighs. "Wrong one."  
"Not the box you were looking for?" Lucifer chuckles.  
"You know," Sam says. "For someone who's never seen it, you sure quote Star Wars a lot more than anyone I know."  
"I can't help it," the archangel shrugs. "It appeals to me."  
Sam finally finds the right box and pops episode IV into the player before returning to the couch. Lucifer shuffles in close, and Sam puts an arm around him.

> _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

Not even ten minutes in, Lucifer moves his head to Sam's lap and wraps his arms around Sam's knees. Sam wordlessly begins running his fingers through Lucifer's hair, pulling a contented hum from the angel.  
About forty five minutes in, Lucifer relaxes enough to let out a single set of pure white wings. One tucks in close to his back while the other drapes over the edge of the couch and rests on the floor in front of them.  
At the end, Sam has resorted to massaging his thumb in circles into Lucifer's neck.  
Lucifer shifts onto his back and looks up at Sam. "Hey," he says.  
"Hey," Sam says back.  
"Good movie."  
"Even better that I got to watch it with you." He leans down and places a gentle kiss on Lucifer's lips, and Lucifer smiles. 


End file.
